


Gods Made Banshee Suicide

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Beauty, Biomechanic Surrealism, Biopunk, Dieselpunk, Erotic Photograph, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Modeling, Nude Modeling, SuicideGirls, Victoriandustrial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause, a professional photographer, is going to get her dream job - shooting pictures for SuicideGirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Made Banshee Suicide

"Her lipstick stains like acid rain

Dissolving away my sense of restraint."

\- Motionless In White (WASP)

 

Morgause entered the room. She came here for business, for her dream job actually. She was going to take pictures for  _SuicideGirls_  finally.Her client, Banshee Suicide, gave her the instructions - to prepare the scenery in the style of biomechanic surrealism and biopunk. Morgause's people did so well - the space looked like designed by H.R. Giger - cold mechanic structures, sexually penetrating figures of innocent, harmless maidens, trapped in tight embrace of the machine's grasp; banners with biohazard signs; smouldering ruins; pistons resembling copulating phalluses; rusty engine parts scattered all around; testing tubes etc. Such surroundings Morgause designed for Banshee's set  _Post-Apocalypsex Punk._

Morgause placed her tripod against the enlightened area in the centre of her scenery. She was checking everything for the last time when she heard the door slam. "Sorry," a thin voice whispered in the silence. Morgause turned around and saw Banshee Suicide for the first time. Morgause stood like thunderstruck, stricken with Banshee's staggering beauty. Her incredibly thin, fragile frame was decorated and wrapped up in clothes - top-hat, upon which rested the steampunk goggles, her black and blue dreadlocks, enhanced with fake cybergoth dreadlocks of the same colour, tattooed tears from her eyes, smudged make-up, her victoriandustrial corselett with a bleeding crimson heart on, long stripped fingerless gloves, a belt with a gun holester (a massive dieselpunk gun rested in her hand), black lace knickers, garters holding a black-and-white stripped stocking on her left and a tattered black fishnet stocking on her right leg, both ending up in the knee-high dieselpunk platform boots.

Morgause watched the pale beauty and monitored her tattoos she wasn't able to see whole yet, but she could see chick's neck covered with roses collar tattoo, the crow on the top of her chest, spreading its wings towards Banshee's shoulders, her medusa spike piercing in her chin, and as Banshee dragged her hair behind her ear, Morgause saw the lid from Jameson Irish Whiskey bottle resting in her gauged earlobe instead of the plug. "Morgana," said Banshee quietly, but Morgause was too distracted by examining Banshee's beauty to understand. "Excuse me?" asked Morgause. "My name's Morgana," introduced Banshee herself. "Ah-sure. Sorry. I'm Morgause, nice to meet you." "My pleasure," replied Morgana.

Girls had chattered for some time - Morgause supposed it's better to chatter with the lady she's gonna take naked first, just to make her feel more comfortable. And each second of their mutual conversation Morgause felt she likes Morgana more and more. Finally Morgause concluded it's time to take some pictures. Morgana had made some final customizations - she placed the coffee table in the centre of the settings and took a rusty-looking syringe from her handbag. Morgause rose her eyebrow. Morgana smiled: "Don't worry, I'm not insane." She scuttled to the next room, coming back with a goblet of smoking absinthe and placed it on the coffee table. "Just a detail, but..." Morgana smirked. "And the syringe?" asked Morgause, her eyebrow still risen. Morgana lolled out her tongue and carefully lead the cannula through her piercing canal teasingly. And that was the second Morgause promised herself that Morgana be laid down.

Morgause's camera started to flash. Morgana got rid off of the syringe and started to undress her gloves. "How did you come to this?" asked Morgause while Morgana threw away the gloves. "You mean modelling?" asked Morgana, turning around to show her profile, her left arm tattoo sleeve, consisting of the depiction of Edgar Poe and the tableaux from his works - raven, blooded teeth, one-eyed black cat, a figure in the bloodstained burial gown, the pendulum ending with the edgy scythe... Morgause smiled, takng some details of Morgana's face. "Dieselpunk, victoriandustrial... stuff like this."

Morgana turned around to show her other side, her arm depicting H. P. Lovecraft and his creations - Cthulhu, the Color out of Space, rats in the walls, Nyarlathotep... "It came through music," stated Morgana. "Emilie Autumn, The Man That Would Be Blamed For Nothing, Abney Park, who by the way happen to be authors of our today's set's name..." Banshee shed her top to reveal her back adorned with the piercing bodice with a black velvet ribbon, her hair falling over her back like the waterfall of the night. Morgause was watching Morgana's back, stricken with beauty. Morgana's shoulderblades comforted tattooed tentacle, coming from her right sleeve, and a midnight-plumed wing as an exclave of her left one.

"Beautiful, beautiful," breathed Morgause. "According to the tats - do you like to read?" Morgana's vulnerable back shivered like if she felt ashamed for that. "I read a lot," she whispered. "The Holy Trinity as I call it. Poe and Lovecraft obviously, altogether with Stephen King." These words on her lips Morgana turned around. King's head was resting above her cobwebs tattooed boobs, giving roof to pictures of rats, Church's gravestone, Cujo, Christine, Pennywise, pink tentacles, the guys partaking The Long Walk...

Morgana was standing there topless, wearing only knickers, stocking, garters and boots. Morgause was standing with her mouth open. Banshee leaned against the metallic column like against the dance pole, carefully rolling her stockings, from her thighs down to the edge of the boots beneath her knees. Morgause saw Morgana's legs tattooed with maggots swirming in rotten flesh. Morgause took pictures like frenzious. Banshee dropped to her knees and hands, mooning against Morgause which was slowing her breath and speeding her heartbeats. Morgause gasped for breath. Morgana flipped her hair, looking straight into Morgause's eyes. "What's wrong?" Morgause forced herself to close her mouth and pulled the trigger. The camera flashed. "Sorry, I just... thought 'bout some future stuff." Morgana rolled her knickers down to reveal her ivory buttocks, the thin lace covering only the very area of Banshee's cunt. Morgause swallowed and took the photo. "What stuff?" asked Morgana, taking her knickers off finally. Morgause trembled as Morgana's treasure 'tween thighs flashed, hastily taking some more photos, hoping her hands aren't shaking so bad to turn Banshee into the serie of smudges.

Morgause put the camera down. Then she murmured some words Morgana was unable to understand. Morgause handed her a dressing-gown. "What did you say?" asked Morgana, covering herself up and coming closer to Morgause. Morgause blushed, feeling ashamed. "Gods, you're beautiful," she repeated. Morgana leaned herself forward and buried a kiss into Morgause's deep lips. "So are you," she whispered.

 

"I'm truly privileged to look this good without clothes on"

\- Emilie Autumn (Thank God I'm Pretty)

 

"Trochu ses chvěla,

teď jen záříš."

//You shivered a bit,

Now you're smiling.//

\- zakázanÝ ovoce (Sněhulák//Snowman)


End file.
